


Would You Be Mine, Could You Be Mine

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pivot!” a male voice shouts.</p><p>Bucky has to stifle a giggle at the <i>Friends</i> reference as he turns the corner and begins making his way up the second flight of stairs. At least one of them has a sense of humor. </p><p>  <i>“Pivot!”</i></p><p>“I swear to Christ, Sam,” another male voice practically growls, and Bucky actually has to pause for a moment so that he doesn’t trip and fall down the stairs because wow, Bucky would like that voice in his ear during foreplay sometime. “If you keep up the Ross act, I will squash you between that wall and this couch.”</p><p>  <b>It all starts when Bucky helps his new neighbor move a piece of furniture. Formerly titled "Pivot!"</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pivot!

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little oneshot for somebody on tumblr who needed a pick-me-up that is morphing into a multi-chapter fic. Based on the prompt "You’re moving into my apartment building and your couch is lodged in the stairwell - let me help." Hope you like it!

_What the fuck is with all the shouting?_

That’s Bucky’s first thought as he enters his building after his morning run. It’s a five-story walk-up, and as much as he’d like to just take the one other set of stairs in the building, he’s pretty sure that would set off the fire alarm since it’s the emergency exit. And the last thing he feels like is more noise. So, Bucky takes a deep breath and gets moving because all he wants to do is take a shower, throw on some sweats and attack the leftover Chinese in his fridge.

Bucky wonders if maybe the empty unit next door will finally be occupied. He’s got an end unit, so he’s been neighborless ever since Mrs. Arlovski moved in with her daughter three months ago. From the way the new tenants are shouting at each other, Bucky assumes he will be amused and irate by turns.

“Pivot!” a male voice shouts.

Bucky has to stifle a giggle at the _Friends_ reference as he turns the corner and begins making his way up the second flight of stairs. At least one of them has a sense of humor.

_“Pivot!”_

“I swear to Christ, Sam,” another male voice practically growls, and Bucky actually has to pause for a moment so that he doesn’t trip and fall down the stairs because _wow_ , Bucky would like that voice in his ear during foreplay sometime. “If you keep up the Ross act, I will squash you between that wall and this couch.”

Bucky manages to choke down the laugh threatening to bubble up from his chest as he rounds and reaches the third flight of stairs. He stops dead in his tracks because even from the back one of these guys is maybe the most attractive human he’s ever seen. He’s gotta be at least six feet tall, and the tank he’s wearing is tight enough to show Bucky some incredible back and shoulder muscles. And his _ass_ , dear god, his ass is a work of art. Bucky could write sonnets about that ass and he nearly failed a couple of English classes in high school. If this guy looks half as good when he turns around, Bucky is doomed.

The couch he and his - friend? boyfriend? - are trying to move around the corner is almost too large, but Bucky’s gotten pieces like this into and out of tighter spaces. Although, why anyone would want to move this couch anywhere other than the dump is beyond Bucky. It’s one of those shiny, velvety-looking fuckers everybody’s grandmother has in her living room - a hideous floral pattern of dull browns, beiges, yellows and oranges. It is aggressively awful.

“You guys need a hand?” the question is out of Bucky’s mouth before he even realizes he’s asking it. The blond yelps, nearly dropping the heavy piece of furniture. Bucky’s suddenly right behind him, steadying the couch and keeping the man from tipping back on the stairs. He sucks in a quick breath at the feeling of the other man’s solid frame leaning against him and he really needs to focus less on that and more on not falling down the steps himself.

The blond whips around and Bucky’s confronted with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, tinged with a touch of green. The guy’s got cheekbones and a jaw that could cut glass. He’s old-school handsome. Like Paul Newman, Clark Gable kind of handsome, and Bucky is absolutely _fucked_ if this is his new neighbor. Definitely in the figurative sense and hopefully in the literal sense.

“Shit,” the blond breathes, wide-eyed, and Bucky’s never wanted to kiss a stranger more in his entire life than he does right now. He manages to pulls himself back, staying close enough that should the other man start to fall, he’ll be able to catch him. “Thanks, man. And yeah, I could use all the help I can get here.”

“Oh, like my help isn’t valuable,” Bucky looks up and sees a smirking, dark-skinned man at the other end of the couch. He waves and Bucky smiles, nodding a hello.

“Sam, I swear I will kill you,” the blond snaps, but his eyes are smiling as he sets down his end of the couch. The man he calls Sam does the same, holding onto the arm at his end so that it doesn’t slide down the stairs.

“I’m Steve,” the blond extends his hand, and Bucky takes it, trying to downplay the way his body wants to shiver at the feeling of Steve’s warm skin against his own. “Steve Rogers. This is my friend Sam Wilson. We just have to get this to Unit 3B, but we can’t get it around the corner here.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” Bucky grins, trying not to freak out about the fact that, yup, he's going to have to live next door to a fucking Greek statue come to life. Not that he really minds all that much. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

“What kinda name is Bucky?” Sam laughs, and Bucky can’t help giggling at the way Steve glares at the other man.

“Sam,” Steve hisses. “Can you maybe not insult a person who’d like to help us here?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sam shrugs. “Just a question.”

“How about I explain my name once we get this couch outta the stairwell, huh?” Bucky grins.

Steve and Sam nod in unison, and Bucky goes about figuring out how to get this couch into the third floor hallway.

 

* * *

 

“For the record,” Bucky grunts as he stands beside Steve and helps him maneuver their end of the sofa around the corner. “This is the ugliest fuckin’ couch I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Steve huffs out a breathless laugh as he surreptitiously studies the man beside him. Bucky’s incredibly attractive in sort of a rugged way. His long brown hair is thrown up in a messy bun and dark stubble graces his sharp cheekbones. His eyes are like the ocean on a stormy day, more gray than blue and absolutely breathtaking. It’s easy to appreciate his lithe, athletic frame in a fitted t-shirt and running shorts. His lips look specifically molded to suck cock, and Steve needs to stop thinking about it before he drops the stupid fucking sofa.

Still, Steve can’t help but admire the way the tendons stand out in Bucky’s neck and the way the muscles in his arms flex as the brunet guides them around the corner as though it were no big deal. Steve’s in amazement as the three of them get the couch through the narrow third-floor doorway, down the hall and into his new apartment in a matter of minutes.

“You’re a goddamn wizard, man,” Sam laughs as he sets his end of the couch down. Bucky grins and shrugs.

“I own a moving company,” Bucky replies. “I have some experience figuring out how to get furniture past impossible corners. Next time maybe just call in professionals instead of waiting for one to show up.”

Those steely eyes flash to meet Steve’s, and his knees nearly buckle at the smirk on Bucky’s face. He is in so, so much trouble here.

“You need help with anything else?” the brunet practically purrs as he gives Steve an appreciative once-over, and Steve can feel the flush that starts at his neck and works its way up to his hairline. _Shit_.

“Nah, that was the last of it, Casanova,” Sam quips, and Steve thanks god for his surly friend because he doesn’t trust himself to speak right now. “Come on, Steve has some water bottles in his fridge, and I’m sure he’d love to offer you one.”

“Lead the way,” Bucky smiles, and somehow Steve manages to make his way into the kitchen with Sam and Bucky in tow.

 

* * *

 

“So, you both livin’ here or?” Bucky trails off and Sam shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m just here to help, but I’m sure I’ll be around plenty,” Sam says, then takes a swig of water. “It’ll just be Steve by his lonesome, _single_ self.”

Bucky just manages to bite back a laugh because if looks could kill, Sam would be six feet under. Steve’s cheeks are flushed a delicate pink, and it’s probably the most adorable thing Bucky’s ever seen. Steve, he surmises, must be bi or gay or else Sam wouldn’t be making such a suggestive joke. That’s what Bucky’s hoping anyway.

"You and me both, pal," Bucky grins. "Amazing how hard it is to find a decent guy in this city."

Steve nearly chokes on the sip of water he's just taken, and that is  _very_ encouraging. Bucky whacks Steve on the back a few times in an effort to help with his coughing fit, but mostly because it's an excuse to touch the other man. 

“So, the name,” Sam addresses Bucky with a smile, rolling his eyes at his friend’s embarrassment.

“Well, my actual name is James, but nobody calls me that,” Bucky replies. “My middle name’s Buchanan, so that’s where ya get Bucky. Just a childhood nickname that stuck, I guess.”

“It suits you,” Steve’s voice is matter-of-fact, but his blush deepens as soon as he realizes what he’s just said. _God,_ but Bucky wants to know how far down the other man’s body that flush goes.

“Thanks, Steve,” Bucky chuckles as he stands. “Well, if you gentlemen don’t require further assistance, I’m gonna get showered up and get somethin’ to eat. If you do need anything, though, I’m right in 3A. Just knock, I’ll be around.”

“You,” Steve’s eyes are comically wide, and man, Bucky is going to have so much fun with this guy. “ _You’re_ my next-door neighbor?”

“It would seem so,” Bucky smirks. “I’ll see ya around, Steve. Nice meeting you, Sam.”

“You too, man,” Sam winks, and Bucky almost feels sorry for Steve for a moment. He’s got a feeling the teasing’s only just getting started for the poor blond.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, fuck,” Steve groans, dropping his head to the small kitchen table once Bucky’s out of the apartment. “God damn it, he’s so hot and he’s right next door and I’m probably gonna run into him all the time. I’m fucked.”

“I mean, from the way he was looking at you, I’d say you’re definitely fucked if you wanna be,” Sam smirks, and Steve begins softly banging his head against the smooth surface of the table.

“Not helping, Sam,” Steve sighs. ‘Shit. Shit shit shit.”

“Relax, Rogers,” Sam grins. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words,” Steve sighs, rising from the table to begin unloading the boxes of dishes and glasses into his cabinets, thinking of the brunet soaping up next door.

_Shit._

Well, he was hoping for more interesting neighbors this time around, but this is arguably more than he bargained for.

Steve reminds himself to be more careful what he wishes for in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Also, the iconic [Pivot scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2u0sN9stbA) for your viewing pleasure if you're not familiar with it or just feel like a laugh.


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bucky?” Steve’s voice cuts through Bucky’s inappropriate thoughts, and he forces himself to concentrate. “Are you all right?”
> 
> Steve’s eyes are narrowed, concerned, but there’s a smirk starting to turn up one corner of his perfect mouth, and Bucky realizes too late that he’s been caught staring. _Shit._
> 
> “Yeah, I’m all right, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, trying to will away the flush he can feel rising to his cheeks. “It’s just, you know, most people don’t strip in common areas of the building, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, remember like two months ago when all I had posted was a oneshot and one multi-chapter fic in progress? Yeah, me neither. 
> 
> There were so, so many of you who wanted this to continue that I obviously had to keep going. The rating will stay T for the time being, but I'll most likely end up changing the rating to M in the future because I like to throw smut into my fluff once it feels right. This chapter's real short, but I'm already working on the next. Hope you all like it!

Bucky thinks that maybe he’s died and gone to heaven once he reaches the bottom of the stairs that lead to the laundry room. Because standing in front of one of the machines is his gorgeous blond neighbor, shirtless. Bucky’s mouth literally drops open when he gets a good look at Steve’s broad shoulders and the rippling muscles of his back, all laid bare. Steve’s the brightest thing in the dingy gray basement, and it actually makes Bucky’s heart ache a little. 

Steve’s pouring detergent onto a purple stain on the white t-shirt in his hand, a half eaten sandwich sitting on top of the machine, and Bucky decides to have a little fun.

“Guess it’s a good thing it’s laundry day, eh, neighbor?” Bucky calls as he walks over to the washing machines, and somehow manages not to laugh as Steve jumps. “What is that, PB&J?”

“Jesus, Bucky” the blond hisses, turning to face him, and holy shit, this guy is _stacked_. Steve’s chest is a smooth expanse of muscle and his abs are just _magnificent_. Bucky’s decently built, sure, but his frame is more wiry than Steve’s, and for the first time in a while he feels decidedly small. He wonders how easy it would be for the blond to just pin him down and- 

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice cuts through Bucky’s inappropriate thoughts, and he forces himself to concentrate. “Are you all right?”

Steve’s eyes are narrowed, concerned, but there’s a smirk starting to turn up one corner of his perfect mouth, and Bucky realizes too late that he’s been caught staring.  _ Shit _ .

“Yeah, I’m all right, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, trying to will away the flush he can feel rising to his cheeks. “It’s just, you know, most people don’t strip in common areas of the building, that’s all.”

Now Steve’s the one blushing, and god, Bucky  _ really _ likes the way pink tinges the other man’s cheeks, bringing out his blue eyes. 

“Got some jam on my shirt,” Steve’s smile is rueful, and Bucky can’t help but chuckle. “I should know better than to eat while standing and wearing white. I’m a mess.”

“It would seem so, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, sauntering over and taking in the way Steve’s eyes roam his body as he moves closer. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a certain amount of pride in the way Steve looks at him. “The real question is, was this sandwich worth it?”

Bucky smirks at the indignant squeak that leaves Steve’s lips as he grabs the sandwich and takes a sizeable bite, chewing thoughtfully and humming as though he’s going to make some sort of grand pronouncement. 

“Mhmm,” Bucky grins as he swallows. “Yeah, this is a  _ good _ sandwich. The ratio of peanut butter to jam is just right. I’m a creamy peanut butter man myself, but this crunchy ain’t half bad. You got some skills, Rogers.”

“So glad you approve,” Steve drawls, but Bucky can see that he’s trying very hard not to smile. 

Bucky wanders back to his machine and begins to load up his clothes, watching Steve from the corner of his eye. He’s gratified as the blond’s eyes follow his movements.

“I do,” Bucky grins as he looks back at his neighbor, and he’s pretty sure it isn’t his imagination when Steve’s eyes flick down to his lips. “Lookin’ forward to seein’ what other skills you got, pal.”

Bucky winks, delighting in the way Steve’s breath hitches and his blush deepens. He really is going to have  _ so  _ much fun with his new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your encouragement! And thank you for reading!


	3. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Rogers,” Bucky’s grinning wickedly, and Steve has a feeling he resembles a lobster or a tomato right about now. “Eyes are up here.”
> 
> “Sorry, I-” Steve pauses for a moment, reminding himself that he needs to breathe. “I was just wondering if you had any milk I could borrow?”
> 
> “You gonna give it back?” Bucky asks with a smirk, and Steve chuckles at the teasing.
> 
> “I’m makin’ pancakes and I realized I’m all out,” Steve replies. “There’s breakfast in it for you if you help me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cutesy fluff and pining for you all. Hope you like it!

Steve wakes early on a Sunday morning about a month after he’s moved with the strongest craving for pancakes he’s had since he was maybe ten years old. Fortunately, it’s a simple recipe and Steve’s pretty sure he’s got everything he needs to cook himself breakfast.

Steve stretches, back arching, eyes scanning the floor for the t-shirt and sweatpants he must have pulled off in the middle of the night. He dresses, then shuffles out into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he searches for the ingredients he’ll need. Flour, sugar, baking powder and salt are lined up neatly in the pantry, and he pulls them out one by one. He moves to the fridge, pulling out butter and an egg, double checking to make sure there’s syrup, then reaches up to the top shelf for the gallon of milk.

Except there’s nothing there.

“Oh, god damn it,” Steve groans. He’d meant to grab a fresh gallon on the way back from Sam’s yesterday, but he’d completely spaced. He places the egg and the butter back in the fridge, heads back to his bedroom and slips into a pair of sneakers, and then out the door. There’s a corner market about three blocks away, and they’re bound to have milk.

Steve pauses as he shuts the door to his place, head cocked to the side, listening. Without much effort he can make out a masculine, slightly off-key voice belting out, of all things, “Walking On Sunshine.” He snickers, shaking his head, and then an idea occurs to him. Maybe Bucky has milk. And maybe he can invite the brunet over for pancakes, get to know him a little better.

Steve recalls how flustered he gets only after he’s knocked on the door to 3A, and it’s too late to turn back now. Bucky goes silent, and he must bump into something on his way to the door because Steve hears a muted _thud_ and a not at all muted “ _Fuck!”_

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll keep it-” Bucky stops speaking when he sees it’s Steve standing outside his door, and Steve kind of loses his breath when a sunny smile breaks across the other man’s face. “Hey, Steve! How are ya?”

Steve would love to answer the question, but his brain seems to have completely shorted out. Because Bucky’s standing before him in nothing but a towel, stray drops of water still sliding down his flat stomach. He’s so caught up in the other man’s body, that Bucky’s finger poking his nose comes as a complete surprise.

“Hey, Rogers,” Bucky’s grinning wickedly, and Steve has a feeling he resembles a lobster or a tomato right about now. “Eyes are up here.”

“Sorry, I-” Steve pauses for a moment, reminding himself that he needs to breathe. “I was just wondering if you had any milk I could borrow?”

“You gonna give it back?” Bucky asks with a smirk, and Steve chuckles at the teasing.

“I’m makin’ pancakes and I realized I’m all out,” Steve replies. “There’s breakfast in it for you if you help me out.”

“Lemme get dressed and I’ll be right over,” Bucky grins, shutting the door and leaving Steve standing in the hallway, wondering how the hell he’s going to make it through a meal with this man.

 

* * *

 

“So, you’ve been next door for like a month now and all I really know about you is that you’re here, you like peanut butter and jelly and you’re a goddamn mess when you eat,” Bucky smiles, then takes a bite of the fluffy, golden pancakes before him.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans, noting the way Steve’s eyes darken at the sound. “Steve these are the best pancakes I’ve ever had. Are you a chef? Is that what you do?”

“Nah, I’m not a chef,” Steve smiles shyly at the compliment, and _god,_ he’s so damn cute Bucky could die. “I actually teach art over at the middle school.”

“You’re a brave man, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles. “Putting up with those raging hormones and terrible attitudes.”

“You just gotta know how to talk to them,” Steve replies. “Yeah, they’re still kids, but they think they’re old enough to be treated like adults. It’s a fine line, but once you find it, it’s not so hard to get through to them.”

Bucky nods, chewing and swallowing down more of his breakfast.

“What about you?” Steve asks with a grin that makes Bucky’s heart beat a little faster in his chest. “I know you own a moving company and that you prefer creamy peanut butter, but not much else.”

“Well, what do you wanna know, Rogers?” Bucky practically purrs, liking the way Steve’s eyes widen at the sound of his voice. “I’m an open book.”

“Uh,” Steve stammers. “Well, how, uh, how’d you end up owning a moving company?”

“Started doing odd moving jobs when I was in high school,” Bucky replies. “Made decent money doing it. I was never a top notch student. I mean, I’m not an idiot or anything, but I didn’t exactly apply myself to my studies.”

Bucky’s grin can best be described as rakish, and Steve can’t help but smile in return as he nods for Bucky to continue.

“Couple of guys I went to high school with wanted in,” Bucky says, running a hand through his dark hair, and Steve wonders how soft the still-damp strands would feel against his skin. “You know, savin’ up for college and all. So, we worked together. My parents were a little wary about the whole thing at first. Wanted me to focus on schoolwork, go to college, make somethin’ of myself. But I was good at this and I was making money and I was happy. So, when I graduated, my dad helped me incorporate it. I co-own it with this guy Tim Dugan; our other friends all went to college.”

“So, you started your own business in high school?” Steve chuckles. “Bucky, that’s incredible.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Bucky grins, trying not to blush at the compliment. He figures he ought to change the subject back to Steve now. “So art, huh?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies. “I, uh, was kind of sickly as a kid. There weren’t many activities I could do without exhausting myself up until I was maybe fifteen. So, I drew and I painted, and I got pretty good. Got degrees in art and education, and here I am.”

“Here you are,” Bucky smiles. “And I’m glad for it.”

“Yeah?” Steve grins, and if his voice is a little too breathy, Bucky doesn’t say anything about it.

“Yeah, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles. “None of my other neighbors make me pancakes.”

“Oh, it’s like that, huh?” Steve laughs. “Using me for my cooking skills. I’m hurt.”

“What can I say, I’m a callous man,” Bucky smirks. “I’d be happy to try and make it up to you.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s mouth is suddenly dry because there’s mischief dancing in Bucky’s eyes as he waits for Steve to respond.

“Would you now?” Steve manages to reply, surprised at how even his voice sounds. Of course, ninety percent of his composure is out the window as Bucky leans toward him across the small table, so close Steve can smell the lingering scent of his shampoo, can feel the warmth of his breath, and Steve moves forward ever so slightly-

“Get showered and dressed and then come get me,” Bucky grins, rising from his seat and rinsing his plate in Steve’s sink.

“Hey, wait,” Steve calls out to Bucky’s retreating form and then he’s following him out into the living room. “What are we gonna do? What should I wear?”

“It’s a surprise, Steve,” Bucky grins. “And nothing too crazy, just wear normal clothes, you nerd. Shoes you’re comfortable walkin’ in. We’re gonna be outside.”

“Jerk,” Steve huffs out a laugh as Bucky steps out the door and then turns to face him.

“Punk,” Bucky retorts with a wink. “See ya in a bit.”

“Fuck,” Steve whispers once Bucky’s closed the door behind him. “Fuck, I am so _fucked_.”

 

* * *

 

“This is really nice,” Steve glances over at Bucky, smiling. Bucky takes a minute to admire him like this, sunlight glinting off his honey-colored hair, his movements relaxed and easy. As much fun as teasing and flirting with Steve is, Bucky really does want to get to know his neighbor, so he’s doing his best to just be normal and not scare the guy off.

He’d figured a walk along his favorite trail would be a no-stress activity. It’s one of those perfect June days; warm, but not oppressive, and there’s plenty of shade along the path Bucky’s chosen.

“Glad you like it,” Bucky grins. “I come here whenever I need to relax. Soothing, ya know?”

“Yeah, it is,” Steve replies, brow furrowing. “What’s that noise, though? It sounds like-”

They round a corner in the trail and come upon Bucky’s favorite spot. Water gurgles merrily as it rushes, churning and swirling, down a small rock formation into a clear, deep pool. It’s not unusual to see a bunch of kids swimming and horsing around, adults hovering nearby in case of trouble, but no one’s around this early in the day.

“Jesus,” Steve breathes, and Bucky can’t help but smile at the look of awe on the other man’s face. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky sighs as he gazes at the blond, and the little waterfall is the furthest thing from his mind.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Rogers,” Bucky grins impishly as they reach the small, sandy beach surrounding the pool, peeling off his t-shirt and toeing off his shoes. Then, Bucky’s pelting toward the water, and Steve can’t take his eyes off the brunet as hops up onto a rock and dives in. Steve’s glad Bucky’s underwater because that display of athleticism and grace leaves him a little breathless.

Bucky comes up for air, breaching the surface and inhaling sharply, and Steve thinks he might faint. If he’d thought the droplets of water rolling down his neighbor’s chest this morning were a problem, it’s nothing compared to the sight of Bucky soaking wet.

“Rogers,” Bucky calls out, a wide smile on his handsome face. “Let’s go! Swimming by myself isn’t much fun.”

“I don’t have swim trunks on,” Steve shouts back, and he knows how lame it sounds the second it leaves his mouth. Bucky runs his hands through his dark hair, throwing his head back as he laughs.

“Don’t be such a punk, Steve,” Bucky shouts. “Get your ass in here or I’ll throw you in myself.”

“Like to see you try, jerk,” Steve laughs, and his eyes widen as Bucky pulls himself up out of the pool and strides his way.

“Take off your shoes, you nerd,” Bucky smirks, and Steve obeys the command without a second thought. Then Bucky’s hands are at the hem of his shirt, tugging, and Steve lifts his arms without argument because he doesn’t think he has enough oxygen in his lungs right now to even think about forming words.

Bucky grabs his hand, tugging him toward the water.

“Go on, then,” Bucky smiles, eyes dancing with laughter and what looks like, but can’t possibly be desire. “Take the plunge.”

For a moment, Steve has to fight back the urge to tangle his hands in Bucky's hair and kiss the breath right out of him.

 _Time to cool the fuck off before you do something stupid,_ Steve thinks, then sprints, leaping into the cool, crisp pool.

And even though the cold, clear water helps, and he has fun swimming and splashing around with Bucky, Steve can’t quite quell his desire for the brunet.

He really is in _way_ over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve,” Sam laughs because this is honestly just too much. “He’s around all the time. He’s constantly dragging you places or hanging out here. He texts you nonstop when he’s not in your immediate vicinity. He finds excuses to touch you when he is. _He. Likes. You._ "
> 
> “We’re _friends_ ,” Steve ‘s voice is raised. He’s not shouting, not really. But his posture defensive, and Sam decides to throw in the towel for the night. 
> 
> “You are the densest man I have ever met, Steve Rogers,” Sam grins. “Fine. You’re _friends._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this so far has been just incredible, so here's another fluffy little chapter for you all. Hope you like it :)

Bucky slowly but surely begins to insinuate himself in Steve’s life for the next couple of weeks. He drags Steve out on some of his morning runs. They exchange numbers. He knocks on Steve’s door and invites himself over for movie nights. They walk along the trail and swim on weekend mornings. Sometimes Sam comes with them, smirking at Steve every time Bucky makes him blush. _Which is often._

Bucky texts him constantly even though Steve reminds him he can’t have his phone out during the school day.

“It would set a bad example for the kids,” Steve chuckles one night as they’re deciding on a movie to watch, and Bucky sighs theatrically, flinging himself onto Steve’s couch.

“Fine, fine,” Bucky replies. “I get it, Golden Boy. The youth of America takes precedence over the stupid dad jokes I send you when I’m bored. It’s cool, I see how it is.”

“Your boyfriend is very melodramatic, Steve,” Sam deadpans as he wanders in from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in hand.

“Shut up, Sam” Steve grouses, trying to ignore the feeling of heat surging to his face. Bucky just laughs whenever Sam makes comments like that, and tonight’s no different. Steve takes a moment to admire the long column of Bucky’s throat, lost in thought.

Steve’s not sure if it’s a good sign that Bucky doesn’t seem to mind it when Sam says things like that. Does that mean Bucky is interested in Steve? That he would like, at some point, to _be_ Steve’s boyfriend? Or does he just think Steve’s reaction is funny? Steve wishes he could ask, but he’s afraid of the answer, afraid that he won’t get to bask in the brunet’s attentions anymore if he makes it weird between them.

Bucky settles into the couch beside Steve, his thigh hot and heavy as it presses against Steve’s, and he’s not sure if the touch is intentional or if Bucky’s just trying to leave space for Sam. Bucky slings an arm around Steve’s shoulders, grinning wickedly.

“He’s onto us, Steve,” Bucky stage whispers with an exaggerated wink, and Steve can’t help laughing. “I suppose we’ll just have to confess our undying love now. Inform him about our whirlwind romance. Tell him of our plans to elope.”

Sam plops onto the couch, chuckling and handing the bowl of popcorn to the brunet since he’s in the middle.

“You are honestly the weirdest person I think I’ve ever met,” Sam shakes his head as he reaches for a handful of popcorn and shoves it into his mouth to hide his smile.

They start the movie, Bucky’s arm still resting casually across Steve’s shoulders, and it’s a good thing Steve’s seen _The Sixth Sense_ about a million times because all he can focus on is the other man’s proximity and how good he smells and how much he’d like to lean over and kiss him.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Sam tries to keep his tone breezy and nonchalant as he helps Steve clean up after their movie night. It’s the first time all evening that he and Steve have had a moment alone together. “Are you going to make a move on Bucky anytime soon? I’d like to know how long I’m going to be subjected to watching you idiots pine over each other.”

“He’s not pining,” Steve snaps, glowering at Sam from the sink. “Neither am I.”

“You’re a shitty liar, Rogers, you always have been,” Sam sighs. “Come on, man, I’m your friend. I know I tease you about him sometimes, but you know you can talk to me, right? If you really wanna talk about him, I’ll cool it. I promise.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Steve asks, pouring dish soap on a sponge and washing out the popcorn bowl. “So, he’s hot and I have a little crush. Big deal.”

“Steve, you blew right past ‘little crush’ weeks ago,” Sam grins as he walks over and leans against the kitchen counter. Steve glares at him, and Sam shrugs. “I’m not teasing, I’m just being honest here. And I get it. He’s like a thousand percent your type.”

“I don’t have a type,” Steve’s tone is indignant now, and Sam struggles not to laugh because he promised he’d be cool about this.

“You absolutely do,” Sam grins. “You’re into sassy people with insane cheekbones and dark hair. On the curvy side if they’re women, on the lean side if they’re dudes. That’s your most recent ex-girlfriend and Bucky to a T.”

“That is so-” Steve begins, face red as damn tomato, and Sam interrupts before Steve can start shouting at him.

“Accurate? Perceptive? Obvious? Come on, man, I’ve known you since we were twelve years old,” Sam smiles. “He seems like a good guy, Steve. And it’s been a while since you had anything going in the romance department. Besides, he’s so into you it’s sickening. You should put him out of his misery.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Steve huffs. “If he were into me, we’d know it by now. He’d have asked me out or something.”

“Steve,” Sam laughs because this is honestly just too much. “He’s around _all_ the time. He’s constantly dragging you places or hanging out here. He texts you nonstop when he’s not in your immediate vicinity. He finds excuses to touch you when he is. _He. Likes. You._ ”

“We’re _friends_ ,” Steve ‘s voice is raised. He’s not shouting, not really. But his posture defensive, and Sam decides to throw in the towel for the night.

“You are the densest man I have ever met, Steve Rogers,” Sam grins. “Fine. You’re _friends_.”

“Thank you,” Steve exhales, finally smiling, and Sam kind of wants to smack him across the back of the head, but he also kind of wants to give him a hug because Steve is just denying himself a chance because he’s afraid.

And that kind of kills Sam. So he decides to go against his better judgment and do something about it.

 

* * *

 

“You gotta tell Steve you like him,” a deep voice rasps on Bucky’s left as he’s jogging through the middle of town, and he nearly trips over his own feet, he’s so startled.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Wilson,” Bucky wheezes, hands on his knees as he looks up at Steve’s friend. His friend too, he supposes. It can be hard to tell because Sam’s sense of humor is about as dry as the Sahara, but Bucky’s pretty sure the guy likes him well enough. “Are you trying to kill me? How’d you even know where I’d be?”

“I pay attention when you and Steve talk about your routes,” Sam pants as he lowers himself to the curb. “Jesus, you’re fast. I’ve been sprinting for the last two blocks and your breathing wasn’t even labored when I got to you. Fuck.”

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry,” Bucky grins. “I’ll try to remember to slow down the next time you’re secretly chasing me on my morning run.”

Sam huffs out a breathless laugh as Bucky drops down beside him.

“Now what did you wanna talk to me about that was so important you had to literally give chase?” Bucky asks, still smiling.

“You gotta talk to Steve, man,” Sam replies, breath starting to come a little easier. “You have to tell him you’re into him. Like yesterday.”

“I think I’ve been making it pretty clear that I’m interested, Sam,” Bucky chuckles, starting to rise. Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back down.

“No,” Sam says. “I get why you think that because to any normal human being, it would be glaringly obvious. Steve is not a normal human being, Bucky. He thinks you just wanna be friends with us. With him. He told me that himself. Last night. He’s an idiot about this kind of stuff. We knew this girl in college who had this wild crush on him and when she kissed him at a party, he thought she was just being nice.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Bucky’s eyes widen and he tries desperately - and fails - not to laugh. “Jesus, is he aware that he’s, like, obscenely attractive?”

“I think he knows he looks good objectively,” Sam replies. “But he didn’t used to look like that. He was a lot smaller and most people didn’t even give him a second glance unless it was to pick on him. Aside from that, Steve thinks he’s boring. To vanilla for a guy like you.”

"He said that?" Bucky asks, eyes going soft with concern, and Sam can't help smiling.

"He doesn't have to. I know him too well."

“He really is an idiot, isn’t he?” Bucky chuckles at the fond smile on Sam’s face. “You’re a good friend, you know. He’d probably kill you for this, but you’re doing it anyway because you wanna see him happy.”

“I do,” Sam sighs. “So, you gonna talk to him?”

“Not yet,” Bucky replies, snickering at Sam’s glare. “Come on, he’d get suspicious if I just suddenly told him that all I can think about anymore is what it’d be like to kiss him and how much I’d like to take him to a movie or star-gazing or a county fair or something equally cheeseball. Then he’d get mad at you and I don’t want that.”

“Please save your thoughts on kissing Steve for him from now on,” Sam smirks. “But I get you. Wait for the right time.”

 

* * *

 

The three of them are back at Steve’s a few nights later, watching a baseball game and sharing a pizza when Sam opens his big mouth.

“So, what do you wanna do next week for your birthday?” Sam asks, and Steve somehow manages not to groan aloud as Bucky’s head whips to face him, stormy eyes lighting up.

“Steve!” Bucky exclaims. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me your birthday was coming up?”

“Because I prefer low key birthdays,” Steve sighs. “And there is nothing low key about you.”

Bucky clutches at his chest, pouting. “Stevie, you wound me.”

Steve laughs, shaking his head. “Really, guys, we can just grab dinner out or something. As long as you promise that I won’t be serenaded by the serving staff.”

“Oh, come on,” Bucky wheedles, poking Steve’s side until he bursts into laughter. Bucky grins, beginning to tickle Steve in earnest. “You gotta let us have a little bit of fun.”

“I don’t know why I bother,” Steve giggles, squirming away from Bucky as best he can. “You’re both just gonna do what you want and embarrass me anyway.”

“Probably,” Sam deadpans, and Steve tries to glare at his best friend, he really does, but it’s kind of hard when Bucky’s pinning him down and continuing his assault on Steve’s sides.

“Oh my god,” Steve gasps, breathless with laughter. “If I say you guys can plan something will you stop tickling me?”

“Probably yes,” Bucky grins, eyes shining, and for a moment, Steve thinks Bucky might lean down and kiss him.

“Ok,” he wheezes, and then Bucky’s hands are gone and the brunet’s weight isn’t pinning him down anymore. Steve tries not to think about how much he’d liked the feeling Bucky’s slender frame against him as he begins the task of catching his breath. “Ok. Just. Nothing too ridiculous.”

Bucky just giggles. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so, so much to those of you who are reading. A double thank you to those who have left kudos or bookmarked this fic. And all of the thank yous to those of you who take the time to drop me line :) You're all wonderful.


	5. You Say It's Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Steve,” Bucky breathes, liking the shiver that rolls through his friend. 
> 
> “Yeah?” Steve whispers, eyes fluttering shut, and this is it, this is the moment Bucky’s been waiting for. 
> 
> He shifts his weight, pushing down until Steve’s underwater. Bucky swims away quickly, laughing as the blond flails to the surface. 
> 
> “You,” Steve huffs with a glare, but there’s a grin playing at his lips. “Are such a jerk, Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Steve's birthday! I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Steve wakes up on the morning of July 4 to his phone blaring a vaguely familiar guitar riff that he can’t quite place. And then then Paul McCartney’s voice is flooding his room.

You say it’s your birthday  
It’s my birthday too, yeah  
They say it’s your birthday  
We’re gonna have a good time  
_I’m glad it’s your birthday  
_ Happy birthday to you

Of course. He clearly can’t ever leave Bucky alone in a room with his cell again.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve yawns, stretching as he answers the call. “What the hell did you do to my phone?”

Steve hears Bucky giggle on the other end, and he can’t help smiling. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you. Now come let me in so I can wish you a happy birthday.”

Steve’s not exactly prepared to have an armful of Bucky first thing in the morning as the brunet pulls him into a tight hug, but he can’t say it’s a bad way to start the day.

“Happy birthday, Steve,” Bucky grins as he pulls back, and Steve’s heart races at that smile.

“Thanks,” he replies, hoping Bucky doesn’t notice the fact that he’s a little breathless. The brunet follows Steve into the kitchen and makes him sit down as he begins preparing coffee.

“Should I be worried you know your way around my kitchen this well?” Steve teases even though worried is hardly the word he’d use to describe what he feels in this moment. Watching Bucky move through his space as though he belongs here, as though he’s always been here, is exhilarating, and Steve wonders what it would be like to wake up to this sight every morning.

Bucky throws Steve a smirk over his shoulder as he pulls down two mugs and waits for the coffee to percolate. “Do you want breakfast before or after we go swimming?”

 

* * *

 

Bucky races after Steve as the blond sprints toward the water, cannon-balling into the pool like a little kid. Bucky likes this side of Steve a lot, carefree laughter spilling from his mouth as he aims a splash at Bucky. At this early hour, they have the swimming hole all to themselves, and Bucky plans to take advantage of that.

“Oh, what?” Bucky chuckles, swimming away from Steve and then turning to face the blond with a smirk. “You think because it’s your birthday I won’t retaliate, Rogers?”

Steve’s eyes widen comically, but there’s a big smile on his face. “You wouldn’t.”

Bucky just grins, kicking and send a wave of water at Steve. The blond does his best to duck it, but ends up sputtering and coughing as he treads water.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky says, swimming over to make sure Steve’s all right. “You ok, man?”

All of a sudden, Steve’s not coughing anymore, a wicked grin on his face as he places his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and pushes down. Bucky really should have seen that coming.

“You shit!” Bucky exclaims, laughing breathlessly as he surfaces, wiping the water from his eyes. “You are dead, Rogers, do you hear me?”

“Gotta catch me first, Buck,” Steve calls back as he swims over to the rock formation where the water spills into the pool. Bucky follows with swift strokes, gaining easily. He corners Steve up against the rocks, and he’d be lying if he said didn’t appreciate the way Steve’s breath hitches when he realizes how close Bucky is.

“Caught ya,” Bucky whispers with a soft smile as he places his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He leans in slowly, waiting until their lips are just a few inches apart, until he can feel the warmth of Steve’s breath teasing his skin.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky breathes, liking the shiver that rolls through his friend.

“Yeah?” Steve whispers, eyes fluttering shut, and this is it, this is the moment Bucky’s been waiting for.

He shifts his weight, pushing down until Steve’s underwater. Bucky swims away quickly, laughing as the blond flails to the surface.

“You,” Steve huffs with a glare, but there’s a grin playing at his lips. “Are such a jerk, Barnes.”

"You started it punk," Bucky winks, then pulls himself out of the water.

 

* * *

 

Sam joins Steve and Bucky for lunch around one, and then the three of them head over to the local art museum which has opened for a few hours to kick off its new exhibit, To Conquer or Die: The American Revolution in Art. Steve pulls Sam aside once they’re in the door, thanking him for reining Bucky in and convincing him that a quiet day full of low-stress activities would be best.

“Uh, Steve,” Sam grins. “Not that I don’t appreciate the confidence, but Bucky’s the one who planned out the day. I didn’t even know the museum would be open on a holiday.”

It’s a struggle not to laugh out loud at the shock on his friend’s face, but Sam manages it.

“I would stay sharp, though,” Sam chuckles. “I have a feeling he might have a surprise or two up his sleeve.”

Steve just nods, gaze drifting to Bucky who is at the entrance counter paying for their tickets, and Sam thinks that maybe, just maybe, the blond is finally picking up on the fact that his neighbor is interested in him as way more than a friend.

 

* * *

 

Steve feels like maybe he’s going crazy.

He’s standing in front of “Prayer at Valley Forge,” which is by all accounts an incredible piece, but he can’t focus on the Friberg painting. And it’s all Bucky Barnes’s fault.

Between the incident at the swimming hole this morning and the constant featherlight touches throughout their walk through the museum, Steve could swear that Bucky is baiting him. Teasing him. Trying to goad him into action.

There’s a mischievous light in Bucky’s eyes, as though he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, as though he’s acutely aware of what’s going on in Steve’s head. But Bucky’s just a flirty person; that’s his way. That’s just how he is.

Of course, then Sam’s deadpan voice is ringing in Steve’s head. _That’s not how he is with me, fool._

Steve’s so lost in thought he nearly jumps at the feel of a hand on the small of his back, and his heart is trip-hammering in his chest as he meets stormy eyes. Bucky’s there, smiling softly, and he doesn’t move his hand once he’s got Steve’s attention.

“All right, Steve?” Bucky asks, and Steve’s so tempted to just lean over and kiss the brunet breathless just to end this torment, to figure out if Bucky really does want him. But he holds back.

“Yeah,” Steve smiles. “Yeah, I’m good. This is really great, Bucky. Thank you for thinking of this.”

For the first time since Steve’s met Bucky, the brunet looks shy and a little uncertain. “Just wanted you to have a good birthday. Figured you’d like an art exhibit.”

Steve smiles, pulling Bucky into a quick one-armed hug.

“You figured right.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky grins as he watches Steve and Sam talking and laughing at a table as he grabs them drinks at the bar. They’ve gotten seats in the patio area, which opens out onto the street. A warm, pleasant breeze rolls through now and again, and the vibe is relaxed and happy. “Born In The USA” is blaring over the bar’s sound system, and Bucky can’t help but chuckle as half the bar begins shouting along with the chorus.

The place isn’t too crowded despite the holiday, and Bucky guesses that that’s because a lot of people have left town for the beach or are over at the high school for the carnival and fireworks. There _is_ a group of young women a few tables over, and one of them is eyeing Steve up like he’s a prime cut of meat. Bucky feels a flare of possessiveness rise up in his chest, and he’s more than a little surprised at the intensity of it.

_Relax, Barnes_ , he tells himself. _You’ve been flirting all day, and Steve seems into it. Everything’s fine._

Still, Bucky’s less than thrilled when the women make their way over an hour or so later. The one who’s been checking Steve out, a petite, buxom blonde, has settled into his lap and she is _way_ too handsy. Bucky tries to keep his cool, to keep smiling and laughing along with the group, but he must be only partially succeeding because Steve’s brow furrows every time his eyes catch Bucky’s.

“Anybody need anything?” Bucky grits out as he stands up, trying to keep a smile plastered to his face.

“I’d love a vodka soda if it’s not too much trouble,” the blonde in Steve’s lap- Kate, that’s what she said her name was - smiles up at Bucky, and it’s all he can do not to pull her out of Steve’s lap and shove her toward the exit. Instead he smiles, nodding curtly and striding away.

Bucky’s not particularly surprised when Sam sidles up beside him at the bar, placing a hand on his arm. Bucky looks up and Sam’s wide brown eyes are full of sympathy and concern.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice is low, conciliatory. “I know this is not how you saw the night going, but relax. Steve looks a little like a deer in headlights right now. He’s not into her sitting on his lap; he’s just being super polite Steve Rogers, ok?”

Bucky exhales through his nose as he pushes money toward the bartender and picks up the drinks.

“You’re probably right,” Bucky sighs, turning toward the table, and nearly dropping the drinks.

Because the blonde in Steve’s lap is kissing him now, and Bucky can’t seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Sam hisses beside him as Bucky sets the glasses down on the bar and makes a beeline for the exit. “Buck, wait!”

But Bucky doesn’t even hear Sam as he strides from the bar. He stumbles out the door and onto the sidewalk, walking along the red brick wall of the bar until he reaches the back alley. He has no intention of bailing on Steve on his birthday, but if he doesn’t take a minute or two to collect himself, he’s not going to be able to get through the rest of this night.

Bucky breathes deeply, focusing on inhaling and exhaling in an effort not to cry. A few stray tears escape his eyes, and he wipes them away, reminding himself that he is Steve’s friend and that he needs to keep his shit together. It doesn’t matter that he kind of feels like his stupid heart has been ripped out of his dumb chest. Clearly he’s been reading Steve wrong this whole time. And, really, why on earth had he thought a guy like Steve would want him? Had he really believed a ray of sunshine in human form would pick _him?_ But now is not the time to indulge in a pity party.

“Just another couple minutes,” Bucky whispers to himself. “Just take another couple minutes to breathe and then you gotta go back in. For Steve.”

 

* * *

 

The blonde in his lap is pretty and her lips are soft and yielding, but all Steve can think about is the fact that she’s not Bucky. Kate, who is a bank teller, seems like a very nice woman, and under normal circumstances, Steve thinks he would enjoy kissing her. He might even entertain the idea of taking her home. 

But normal circumstances went right out the window the minute he met Bucky Barnes. 

Steve pulls back, smiling, stopping Kate as she attempts to lean back in. Her friends are gone, Steve thinks maybe a strategic trip to the ladies room so that Kate could make her move.

“Um,” Steve begins, trying to figure out how to let the lovely woman looking up at him down gently. “So, that was really, really nice.”

“Oh, no,” Kate sighs, but she’s smiling. “There’s a ‘but’ coming isn’t there?” 

Steve nods, and Kate exhales, pulling herself out of his lap. “It’s the scruffy, dark-haired guy, right? I thought there might be something there. Oh, well, it was worth a shot.” 

“You’re very pretty,” Steve replies. “But I just-”

“Hey,” Kate laughs. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me. Good luck with your friend. Although, with the way he looks at you, I don’t think you’ll really need it. Happy birthday, Steve.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiles, and then Kate’s sashaying away to find her friends. Sam catches her, handing over the drink she requested, and then he’s settling down beside Steve.

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve asks, eyes scanning the bar for the brunet. 

“Uh, I don’t think he was feelin’ well,” Sam replies, but Steve thinks maybe that’s not the whole truth because his friend can’t quite meet his eyes. “He might have gone home. I don’t know.”

Steve’s rising from the table and pulling out his cell to call Bucky, to make sure he’s ok, but the brunet is coming through the door with a wide smile on his face. 

“Hey,” Steve breathes as Bucky sits back down. “Sam said you weren’t feelin’ well. You all right?”

Bucky’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, Steve notes, and there’s a little ball of anxiety forming in his gut now. Something’s wrong. “Just a little dizzy spell. I think I needed some fresh air, that’s all. I’m fine.”

Steve doesn’t quite believe Bucky as he takes in the tense set of the other man’s shoulders, the uncertainty in his gray eyes, but he drops it. For now.

“You know,” Steve says. “I am kind of tired. Maybe we should call it a night.”

His friends agree and they settle up before heading out into the warm summer night. Sam hugs both of them goodbye, wishing Steve a happy birthday for the hundredth time today as he climbs into a cab and heads home. 

And then Steve and Bucky are alone, walking back to their building in silence. Steve waits, desperate for Bucky to say something, to trust Steve enough to tell him what was really going on back there. But Bucky doesn’t say a word. 

Which is how Steve finds himself standing outside his door, grabbing Bucky’s arm before he can walk away after wishing him a happy birthday. 

“Hey,” Steve’s voice is low and stern, and Bucky’s eyes widen a little at the sound of it. “You wanna tell me what that was really about? Back at the bar?”

“I told you,” Bucky replies, eyes darting down the hall to his door as though he’d love nothing more than to escape Steve’s intense blue eyes. “I just. I got a little dizzy and I needed some air. That’s all.”

“I don’t believe you,” Steve can’t seem to keep from raising his voice, but he’s annoyed now. Annoyed that Bucky won’t just tell him what’s wrong. “You can’t even look at me. Why are you lying?”

“I’m not lying!” Bucky exclaims, trying to jerk out of Steve’s grasp, but Steve holds firm. “And let  _ go _ of me. I’m not some tiny little blonde you can just manhandle.”

“Is  _ that  _ what this is about?” Steve breathes, tightening his grip even further, moving closer to his friend. Bucky’s back is against the wall, his gray eyes sparkling with anger and a challenge. “Bucky, she kissed me.”

“You didn’t seem to mind,” Bucky snaps, still trying to squirm out of Steve’s grip. “I mean, what’s a birthday without a kiss, right? Good for you, Steve. Now will you let me go? I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“No, I won’t,” Steve invades Bucky’s personal space further until they’re practically chest-to-chest. “Kate was not the birthday kiss that I wanted, Buck. If she was, do you think I’d be standing here with you?”

“Steve, I-” Bucky begins, but Steve cuts him off. 

“You’ve been flirting with me for weeks, but I didn’t think you were serious,” Steve barrels forward without thinking for a change, taking in the way Bucky inhales sharply as their noses brush against each other when Steve leans down. “I figured that you were just having fun, you know? And then you planned out this whole day for me. You dropped all these hints, and I figured maybe I really did have a shot with you.”

“You’re an idiot, Steve,” Bucky breathes, and Steve shudders as Bucky wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. “You are so fucking oblivious. Are you telling me that today is the first time you seriously entertained the idea that I’m into you? That it took me behaving like a jealous teenager to get you to realize that I want you?”

“You gonna keep berating me for being dumb about this, Barnes, or are you gonna shut up kiss me?” Steve replies, and then Bucky’s lips are on his soft, yet demanding, and Steve’s pretty damn sure this is the best birthday he’s ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and for your encouragement :)


	6. Can I Have This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just,” Steve sighs. “I don’t want you to think I go around just kissing anybody or letting anybody kiss me or that kissing you didn’t mean something because-” Steve pauses, exhaling through his nose, and Bucky’s heart goes out to him.
> 
> “Because what, Steve?” Bucky asks, taking Steve’s hand and squeezing gently. He loses his breath as Steve’s eyes snap up to meet his.
> 
> “Because it did,” Steve breathes, leaning forward and threading his fingers through Bucky’s dark hair. Bucky shivers a little as Steve rests his forehead against his own. “Shit, Bucky, I really like you.”
> 
> “I really like you too, Steve,” Bucky smiles, then pulls Steve forward into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; sometimes life does that thing where it gets in the way :) Hope you guys like this fluffy little update.

Bucky wakes the next morning with strong arms wrapped around him, and he can feel a solid chest beneath his head breathing slow and even. He tilts his head up, careful not to disturb, and smiles as he takes in the sight of Steve sound asleep. Bucky lets his eyes wander, appreciating the man’s smooth, fair skin, his too-long lashes, and his slightly-parted lips as Steve slumbers.

Bucky kissed those lips last night, kissed them for what felt like forever before they drifted off to sleep. Bucky’s chest tightens at the memory of Steve’s mouth moving against his and the soft breathy sounds that had escaped the blond.

Bucky feels Steve shift below him and grins as his blue eyes blink open, softening at the sight of Bucky. The smile that stretches across Steve’s face is slow and lazy and so perfect Bucky thinks his heart might stop at the sight of it. He never wants Steve to stop looking at him like this, never wants Steve to look at anyone else like this again. He is greedy for this man, for his beautiful eyes and his soft smile and his kind heart.

“Mornin’,” Bucky smiles and arches into Steve’s touch as gentle fingers run through his dark hair.

“Hi,” Steve whispers and Bucky leans up, kissing Steve, savoring the feel of the other man’s mouth on his. Steve pulls back and ducks when Bucky tries to catch his lips again.

“Will you let me greet you properly, Rogers?” Bucky chuckles, managing a quick peck before Steve sits up. “Where are you going?

“I’m not going anywhere,” Steve replies, as he settles back against the headboard, arms resting on his knees. His expression is way too solemn for this early in the day. “I just. I wanted to talk to you. To apologize, really.”

“What for?” Bucky grins as he pokes Steve in the side, giggling as the other man fidgets.

“For last night,” Steve sighs. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just. I was a little drunk and I really didn’t see that kiss coming. I’m sorry that you saw it and that it hurt you. She surprised the hell out of me. I had no interest in kissing her.”

“You’re so oblivious to the way people look at you,” Bucky smiles as he pulls himself into a sitting position facing Steve. “Look. I’m not gonna pretend like it didn’t kill me a little bit to see that girl kiss you because it did. But I don’t doubt she initiated it. Even if she didn’t, you didn’t do anything wrong; we’re not an official couple or anything. Shit happens, man. I should have just told you how I felt. Woulda saved us both some confusion.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Steve’s eyes are still full of worry, but a corner of his mouth quirks up as though he wants to smile.

“No, Steve,” Bucky grins. “Honestly, I’m too happy that I’m the one who gets to keep kissing you to stay upset over the girl at the bar.”

“I just,” Steve sighs. “I don’t want you to think I go around just kissing anybody or letting anybody kiss me or that kissing you didn’t mean something because-” Steve pauses, exhaling through his nose, and Bucky’s heart goes out to him.

“Because what, Steve?” Bucky asks, taking Steve’s hand and squeezing gently. He loses his breath as Steve’s eyes snap up to meet his.

“Because it did,” Steve breathes, leaning forward and threading his fingers through Bucky’s dark hair. Bucky shivers a little as Steve rests his forehead against his own. “Shit, Bucky, I _really_ like you.”

“I really like you too, Steve,” Bucky smiles, then pulls Steve forward into a kiss.

This, Bucky thinks as Steve rolls him onto his back and runs strong hands down his sides, he could get used to.

 

* * *

 

They’re sitting at Steve’s kitchen table enjoying their coffee when Bucky’s phone begins to vibrate against the table. Steve wonders who it could be; he’s not sure he’s ever seen the brunet smile quite that wide before. Which is saying something.

“Hey!” Bucky exclaims as he stands and begins to pace the kitchen. “God, are you finally back in the states? Do I get to see you soon?”

Steve watches as Bucky’s eyes widen, and then the brunet is actually _blushing_.

“Well, um,” Bucky’s rubbing the back of his neck, his smile sheepish as he glances over at Steve. “I’m actually next door. Yeah, yeah, the new guy in the building. Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m sure my neighbor would love to meet you. I’ll be right there.”

Bucky ends the call, exhaling as he looks over at Steve.

“So, uh,” Bucky grins. “I’d like to apologize in advance.” And then he’s striding out of the kitchen and into the living area.

“Wait, Buck!” Steve exclaims, laughing. “What for? Where are you going?”

Steve hears the door open and then a slightly raspy and definitely feminine voice is saying, “I’ve been standing out here knocking on your door for fifteen minutes thinking you were taking one of your ridiculous marathon showers.”

Steve stands quickly and walks to the door. He sees Bucky embrace a petite redhead, holding on like he’s a drowning man and she’s a life preserver. Bucky’s mentioned his friend Natasha here and there in the time they’ve known each other, and Steve assumes this must be her.

“Well, I wasn’t,” Bucky chuckles as he steps away. The redhead’s green eyes drift to Steve, widening at the sight of him in the doorway.

“I see you’ve upgraded,” Natasha smirks. “You didn’t tell me that your new neighbor was a total fox, Barnes.”

Steve chuckles, blushing, and Bucky rolls his eyes at his friend. “Yeah, well, I figured you’d never stop asking me questions about how long it was going to take me to hook up with him if I told you too much about him. Didn’t want to distract you from your assignment.”

“Your friend’s apparently forgotten his manners,” Steve grins as he walks over and extends his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers. I’m guessing you’re Natasha  Romanov?”

“You’re guessing right,” Natasha smiles up at him. “It’s very nice to meet you, Steve. I can’t believe Bucky didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend.”

“Well, I’m,” Steve stammers. “That is, we... It’s, uh, it’s a very new development, and I’m not really his boyfriend, so-”

“Oh my god,” Natasha grins. “Oh, I can see why he likes you. Always did have a thing for the earnest, Eagle Scout types who blush at the drop of a hat.”

“Well, I never did make Eagle Scout,” Steve grins, and feels a warmth bloom in his chest as Bucky and Natasha laugh.

* * *

“So, what kind of assignment were you on?” Steve asks as he pours everyone a cup of coffee and then sits down to chat. “Bucky says you’ve been in Botswana for National Geographic?”

“I told you, Steve, she’s a spy,” Bucky stage whispers. “The whole photography thing is just a ruse.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, punching Bucky lightly in the arm before responding to Steve. “I spent a couple months down there with one of their reporters documenting elephants.”

“That sounds incredible,” Steve smiles, and Natasha nods, a wide grin gracing her pretty features. She launches into an explanation of their habits, of how incredible elephants are, of how many wonderful people she met along the way.

“It’s nice to be home, though,” Natasha grins. “So, Steve, what  do you do. I’ve heard about what a great neighbor you are, but I know very few actual details.”

Steve glances over at Bucky, lips twisting into a grin when he sees the blush coloring Bucky’s cheeks. He can’t help but feel a strange swell of pride at the idea that Bucky’s been telling Natasha about him.

“I teach art over at the middle school,” Steve smiles. “Hardly as glamorous as your job, but I love it. Pays the bills and the kids are great.”

“He any good?” Natasha grins over at Bucky. The brunet’s brow furrows for a moment before he answers.

“You know,” Bucky replies. “I’ve never actually seen anything he’s drawn.”

“You never asked to,” Steve smiles, rising. “I think I have a sketchbook out in the living room.  Gimme a sec.”

Steve wanders out of the kitchen, searching through piles of papers and books on the coffee table until he finds what he’s looking for. He heads back to the table, handing the sketchbook to Bucky. Bucky begins thumbing through it immediately, holding it out so that Natasha can see too.

“Steve,” Bucky smiles up at him a few moments later. “You’re really good.”

“Yeah, Steve these are lovely,” Natasha adds, eyes lingering on a sketch of the swimming hole he and Bucky frequent.

“Well, they don’t generally hire awful artists to teach art,” Steve chuckles. “But thank you. I’m not bad.”

Bucky frowns a little at that, but doesn’t comment further, choosing to continue flipping pages. Steve walks to the counter to pour himself another cup of coffee when he hears a soft and breathless ‘ _Oh_ ’ come from Bucky.

Steve turns and nearly drops his mug. Because there on the page is a sketch of Bucky he’d completely forgotten he’d done. The Bucky on the page is curled up on the couch, eyes closed, his face smooth and peaceful. Steve remembers that day; it was only a few weeks ago. Bucky’d fallen asleep on a movie they’d been watching and Steve had been compelled to grab his book and commit his friend’s serene expression to the page.

Bucky’s stormy eyes meet Steve’s, and he’s fairly certain that if Natasha weren’t here right now, Bucky’d be dragging him back to bed.

“Can I have this?” Bucky asks, voice rasping slightly, and Steve has to fight not to shiver.

“Sure,” he replies, voice soft. Steve doesn’t want this moment between them to end, but Natasha’s here and he doesn’t want her to feel uncomfortable, so he asks, “Anybody in the mood for pancakes?”

Everyone is.

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Natasha leave after breakfast to hang out for a while. They invite Steve, but he insists that the two of them need some time alone to really catch up.

“We’ll grab drinks or something sometime this week,” Steve assures Natasha with a grin. “Promise.”

Natasha spends most of the afternoon grilling Bucky about Steve. Bucky explains their first meeting in more detail than he’d gone into in the email he’d sent her, tells her about their friendship, Steve’s birthday and finally _, finally_ telling the blond how he feels.

“Kissing him is like,” Bucky sighs. “I don’t even know how to explain it, Nat. I just have a really, really good feeling about this guy.”

“Well, that’s all I need to know,” Natasha grins. “I mean, I’m your best friend, so I know you’re a good judge of character.”

“So modest,” Bucky chuckles. “Come on, let’s get you a greasy American cheeseburger.”

 

* * *

 

Steve knows the knock on his door around ten that night is Bucky before he even opens the door. The brunet is there with a wide grin on his face, and he steps into Steve’s space and greets him with a slow, deep kiss. Steve’s actually a little dizzy, and he’s glad he’s got the door frame to hold onto because he’s fairly certain his knees buckled the second Bucky’s lips started moving against his.

“Hey,” Bucky breathes as he wraps his arms around Steve and pulls him into a hug. Steve lets the feel and the smell of Bucky wash over him, overwhelming his senses. Bucky is warm and his grip is tight and Steve gets a whiff of the coconut shampoo Bucky uses. Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head, closing his eyes and wishing they could just stay like this forever.

“You sold yourself short earlier, you know,” Bucky mumbles against Steve’s neck. “You’re a great artist, Steve.”

Steve’s always been awful at taking a compliment, and he pauses, thinking. The first response that comes to mind is ‘great artists are out creating art, not teaching it.’ But maybe Bucky’s right; maybe Steve isn’t giving himself enough credit.

So he just whispers, “Thank you,” and keeps holding Bucky tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


	7. Like a Moth to a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All right, Rogers,” Maria grins as they place their drink orders. “When do we get to meet this neighbor you’ve been gushing about all summer.”
> 
> Steve can feel the flush rising to his cheeks, and Sharon giggles beside him. “Oh my god, Steve, you’re so red. You hooked up with him, didn’t you?”
> 
> “‘Fraid it’s worse than that,” Steve chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing between his friends shyly. “We’ve actually been seeing each other for almost two months now.”
> 
> “Steven Grant Rogers!” Maria shouts with a smile just as Sharon cries _“What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it wasn't quite finished and some home stuff came up. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this fluffy little update!

“Steve!”

The blond whips around at the familiar feminine voice, smiling wide when he sees Sharon Carter, one of  the history teachers at Lincoln Middle School. Sharon’s long blond hair is twisted up into a somewhat messy chignon, but she looks put together as always (even though it’s an absolutely _sweltering_ late-August day) in a crisp, sleeveless button down and searsucker shorts. Steve notes the looks she receives from many of the male patrons - and a few of the women, too - and smiles.

Sharon and Steve had dated briefly when he first started teaching at the middle school and quickly realized they were better off as friends. Steve’s not sure how he’d survive some days without her and their friend Maria who handles public speaking classes as well as the school’s debate team.

_Speak of the devil_ , he thinks as the dark-haired woman strolls through the door, looking cool and comfortable in a sundress and flat sandals, garnering plenty of admiring looks of her own. She grins and sprints over when she sees her friends, hugging each of them tightly.

Steve’s kept in touch over the summer, mostly through their group chat, since Sharon and Maria had taken bartending jobs at one of the shore points to earn some extra cash. But, god, has he missed seeing them. School will be starting up again in a week, and Steve’s looking forward to hanging out with his friends more often.

“All right, Rogers,” Maria grins as they place their drink orders. “When do we get to meet this neighbor you’ve been gushing about all summer.”

Steve can feel the flush rising to his cheeks, and Sharon giggles beside him. “Oh my god, Steve, you’re so red. You hooked up with him, didn’t you?”

“‘Fraid it’s worse than that,” Steve chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing between his friends shyly. “We’ve actually been seeing each other for almost two months now.”

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Maria shouts with a smile just as Sharon cries _“What?”_

“You didn’t say a word about it!” Sharon’s eyes narrow, but there’s a smile playing at her lips, and Steve laughs because he knows she’s not really angry.

“Well, I figured it’d be better to talk about it in person, ya know?” Steve grins apologetically at his friend, and she swats him across the arm.

“Have you slept with him yet?” Maria bubbles, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands.

“Oh my god,” Steve laughs, running a hand through his hair. “See, that. That’s also why I waited. Why would I ever choose to answer your nosy questions over the phone when it’s so much more fun to be grilled in person?”

“Answer the question, Rogers,” Maria giggles. “Don’t deflect with your sarcasm.”

“We’ve shared a bed,” Steve grins. “And we’ve fooled around a lot. We haven’t actually had sex yet. I wanted to take it slow, us being neighbors and all, and he’s been really great about it.”

“Good,” Sharon nods. “That was a smart move on your part, Steve. So, when do we get to meet Bucky?”

“Right now, if you want,” a deep, amused voice sounds to Steve’s right and he turns sharply, gaping. Bucky’s beside him, dark hair pulled back away from his face and a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his tanned skin. No man, Steve thinks as he gazes at the brunet, has any right to look as good as Bucky does in ratty, light-wash jeans, a t-shirt,  and work boots.

“What are you doing here?” Steve smiles as he finds his voice and hops up from his seat. Bucky grins, kissing him on the cheek and nodding at Steve’s friends.

“Had a job in the area,” Bucky explains. “They were down a couple guys, so I helped. Figured I’d grab a sandwich on my way back to the office, and here you were. Now, who are these lovely ladies with you?”

“Bucky, this is Sharon Carter,” Steve gestures as the blonde rises to shake Bucky’s hand. “And Maria Hill.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,”  Bucky grins as he shakes Maria’s hand.

“You too,” Maria replies. “Won’t you join us?”

“I’m a mess,” Bucky chuckles, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. “I should probably just grab something quick and head back to the office.”

“Nonsense,”  Sharon smiles. “We don’t mind, do we?”

“Not at all,” Maria nods. “Really, we’ve heard lots about you, and we’d love to get to know you better.”

Steve blushes as Bucky’s steely eyes meet his own, a smirk gracing his lips. “That so? Well, then I guess I’m staying.”

 

* * *

 

_Poor Steve_ , Bucky thinks to himself as he smiles at the blond. Apparently all of Steve’s friends find teasing him just as amusing as Bucky does. Bucky’s fairly sure Steve hasn’t stopped blushing since he sat down.

Despite the teasing, though, Bucky can tell that Sharon and Maria care deeply for Steve, and they both look thrilled to see him happy. Of course, the second Steve excuses himself to use the men’s room, their laser-like focus is directed right at Bucky. The brunet can’t remember the last time he felt quite so intimidated by two strangers, but he does his best to appear calm and at ease.

“So,” Sharon’s tone is nonchalant but her dark eyes are narrowed slightly. “You guys have been dating for almost two months, right? You exclusive yet?”

Bucky barks out a laugh at the blunt question, and he’s relieved when Sharon smiles.”We, uh, we haven’t had that conversation yet, but I’m not seeing anybody else. I don’t want to. And as far as I know, Steve’s not dating around either.”

Sharon nods, a satisfied grin on her face. “Good to know. He seems really happy.”

“He does,” Maria concurs as she swallows down a bite of salad. “Relaxed too. Usually he’s way more tense when we meet someone he’s seeing.”

Bucky smiles and shrugs. “I’ll assume that’s a good sign.”

“Oh, I think it’s a great sign,” Maria smiles up at Steve as he returns to the table. “Hey, buddy.”

Steve’s eye dart between Bucky and Maria, suspicious, as he takes his seat. “Were you talking about me while I was gone?”

“So paranoid,” Maria chuckles. “But yes.”

Steve just rolls his eyes and smiles at Bucky, grabbing his hand under the table and squeezing gently.

 

* * *

 

“Steve, he’s _adorable_ ,” Sharon sighs after they all bid Bucky goodbye outside the cafe. “And he’s clearly crazy about you.”

“You really think so?” Steve’s bright blue eyes are hopeful, and Sharon can’t help but grin.

“Of course,” Maria nods emphatically as the three of them begin walking over to a nearby park. “God, the guy can’t look away from you for more than like 30 seconds. He’s like a moth to a flame, Steve.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, Maria,” Steve chuckles.

“She’s right,” Sharon smiles. “And it’s great, Steve. We’re so glad it’s going well and that he’s such a nice guy.”

“Thanks, Shar,” Steve grins, bumping against her playfully. “I’m glad too.”

 

* * *

 

“So, did I pass?” Bucky asks with a grin as Steve opens his door later that evening.

“With flying colors,” Steve chuckles, motioning Bucky inside and following him to the couch. “They both liked you a lot.”

“Good,” Bucky smiles as he wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulder and captures his lips in a short, sweet kiss. “I like them too. Nice to know you got friends lookin’ out for you.”

“They’re a little overprotective,” Steve blushes. “I’m sorry if they were weird about anything while I was away from the table. They both lack tact when they’re grilling people I date.”

Bucky throws his head back and laughs because Steve clearly knows how his friends operate. “They’re straightforward all right. Speaking of which, they actually reminded me that I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Steve nods, smiling, and Bucky takes a deep breath. He’s about a thousand percent sure that he and Steve are on the same page, but for some reason the thought of asking Steve about dating exclusively has Bucky’s heart trip-hammering in his chest.

“Well,” Bucky huffs out a breath and looks up at Steve with a shy grin. “We’re coming up on seeing each other for a while now. And I, um. I was just wondering if you want to make it official? I’m not seeing anybody else, and, truth be told, I don’t really want to. What do you think?”

“Oh,” Steve’s eyes are wide, but he’s smiling. Bucky thinks that’s probably a good sign, but he waits for Steve to continue. “Yeah, I guess we never really talked about it. I’m not seeing anybody else either. So, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Bucky beams, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s. “Good. Now I can introduce you as my boyfriend instead of fumbling for a description.”

Steve chuckles, leaning in to kiss Bucky deeply, and Bucky tightens his grip, savoring the feel of the wonderful man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. The Dishes Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hey, you. I have a surprise waiting for you when you get home. Enjoy it, take a little nap and be at my place for dinner at 7, ok? [Sent 3:01 p.m.]_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Steve chuckles, wondering what on earth the brunet has up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting all the sappy fluff today, kids. ALL OF IT. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The first day back to school is always something of a nightmare for most teachers, and Steve’s no exception. He loves his job, loves the kids, but trying to settle in and get used to a new group of students is always a challenge.

The kids are still rowdy from summer vacation, buzzing with the excitement of seeing everybody again, and it’s hard for Steve to keep their attention while he goes through the syllabus in each of his classes. Nobody’s an outright problem immediately, but Steve’s still hoarse by the time 3:15 rolls around.

Despite his exhaustion, Steve can’t help smiling when he pulls his phone out of his top desk drawer and sees a bunch of texts from Bucky. He’d managed to respond to the morning messages during his lunch, but of course, Bucky can’t keep from texting Steve throughout the day even though he knows Steve can’t respond.

Steve’s grin gets progressively wider as he reads each text.

_Hey, favorite teacher ;) Hope the kids aren’t being complete monsters this afternoon. [Sent 1:06 p.m.]_

_Can’t wait to see you later [Sent 1:47 p.m.]_

_An old lady just flipped me the bird after cutting me off at a red light. What a day. [Sent 2:37 p.m.]_

_Hey, you. I have a surprise waiting for you when you get home. Enjoy it, take a little nap and be at my place for dinner at 7, ok? [Sent 3:01 p.m.]_

Steve chuckles, wondering what on earth the brunet has up his sleeve.

 

* * *

 

Steve keys into his apartment, glancing around, half expecting to see the brunet lounging on his couch. He frowns when he realizes there’s no one there, stepping into his apartment with a sigh. He sets his bag down on the dining room table and wanders into the kitchen.

Steve grins when he sees a bottle of Glenlivet on the counter, a tumbler sitting beside it. There’s also a little glass vase filled with daisies - Steve loves the happy little flowers and he’s touched that Bucky remembered - and a note in Bucky’s neat block print.

_Hey Stevie,_

_Hope the first day back was all right. Got you a little something to help you relax. Pour yourself a glass and take a walk to the bathroom for something a little more luxurious. I’ll see you later._

_XO,_

_Bucky_

Steve smiles as he opens the bottle and pours the golden liquid into the glass, a content sigh escaping him as he takes a sip. He makes his way to the bathroom, chuckling and biting his lip as he gets a look at the room. His tub is filled with bubbles that smell of lavender, rose petals sprinkled on the floor and atop the suds, and a couple of candles are set around the room. There’s a book of matches beside one of them, and Steve lights each, glad that Bucky was thoughtful enough not to start candles burning while no one was home.

Steve undresses and slides into the bath with a groan, sipping on his scotch and wishing that Bucky was in here with him. Of course, they would make relaxing completely a little difficult considering Steve’s hardly great at keeping his hands to himself when it comes to the brunet.

After soaking in the tub for a while and polishing off his scotch, Steve towels himself dry and falls into bed, setting his alarm for 6:30 and drifting into a light doze.

 

* * *

 

Bucky grins at the knock on his door just before seven. Steve’s standing there beaming at him as he opens up, and the blond pulls him into a kiss as soon as he steps into the apartment.

“Thank you,” Steve breathes as he pulls back, arms still locked around Bucky’s waist. “That was a really, really sweet thing to come home to.”

Bucky shrugs, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks as he grins at his boyfriend. “I know you were worried about the first day back, and I just wanted to help you relax. How’d I do?”

“You did good,” Steve chuckles, stepping back, brushing an errant lock of Bucky’s hair back behind his ear. “Really, really good. Now, I believe there was some mention of food? I think we should get to that because I can think of another way you can help me relax once we’re finished with dinner.”

Bucky’s eyes widen as Steve’s voice drops, the blond’s lips quirking into a suggestive smirk. “Steve, are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Steve grins, running a teasing hand up Bucky’s chest and then grabbing his hand and leading him toward the dining table, blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he glances back. “But I’ll need a little something for energy first.”

Bucky swallows, noting the way Steve follows the motion of his throat and nodding as he wonders how the hell he’s going to get through this meal now that he knows Steve wants to fuck him tonight.

Not that Bucky’s complaining. He’s been itching to get the blond into his bed for weeks now.

It’s just sort of hard to focus on anything else with Steve eye-fucking him as he takes a bite of the steak Bucky prepared.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve groans, smiling wickedly when Bucky inhales sharply at the sound. “You’ve outdone yourself, sweetheart.”

Steve keeps moaning over how good the food is throughout the meal, and Bucky is rock hard in his jeans as Steve rises with his plate in hand and begins picking up some of the serving dishes.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks, and Steve smiles innocently at him from across the table.

“Just cleaning up,” Steve replies, a challenge evident in those bright blue eyes. Bucky stands up, strides over to the blond and grabs the dishes from his hands, placing them back on the table.

“The dishes can wait.” Bucky’s voice is hoarse with want, and Steve’s eyes widen as Bucky grips his hips and pulls Steve flush against him. The blond lets out a breathy little sigh as Bucky begins trailing feather-light kisses up his neck. “Want you in my bed. Now.”

Steve doesn’t argue as Bucky grabs his hand and tugs him along. He guesses the chocolate mousse he whipped up for dessert will have to wait, but it’s not like it’s going to go bad in his refrigerator.

Besides, he’s far more interested in finding out how Steve tastes.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Steve chokes out at the first swipe of Bucky’s tongue against his entrance. Bucky moans against him, tongue working him open slowly, lips sucking at the puckered flesh. Steve nearly screams as Bucky’s teeth graze the sensitive area, his stubble rubbing Steve raw in the best way.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps as the brunet’s tongue breaches the tight ring of muscle. “Buck, _please_. I need more.”

Bucky pulls away, grinning as he runs a hand across his lips. “Tell me what you need, honey.”

“Fuck me,” Steve groans as he feels Bucky trail gentle fingers over his perineum. “Need you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky exhales, chest heaving as he searches for the lube in his bedside table. “So fuckin’ beautiful. So perfect.”

“Buck, please,” Steve whines as the brunet coats his fingers and begins pressing one digit slowly inside of him. “Don’t tease. Just - _fuck-”_ Steve shouts as Bucky slides the finger deeper, crooking it and grazing his prostate. “Please just hurry.”

Bucky chuckles, low and dark, and Steve shivers as the other man adds a second finger and begins scissoring him open. “Oh, no, honey. Gonna take my time with you. Gonna make it so good for you, Steve.”

“Buck!” Steve cries out as the brunet leans down and swallows his hardened length, sucking hard as he opens Steve up for his cock. “God, _yes.”_

Bucky hums around him as he adds a third finger, and Steve keens low in his throat as Bucky pulls away from him and rolls on a condom. “Bucky, _please_.”

“Patience, honey,” Bucky grins as he lines himself up at Steve’s entrance and begins sinking into the blond’s tight heat. Steve shudders as he’s breached inch by inch, unable to control the trembling of his body as Bucky takes him. He wonders briefly why he waited so long to let Bucky take him to bed, but as the brunet slides home, Steve decides it doesn’t matter. All that matters is this, right now.

“Steve,” Bucky groans, panting, and Steve loves the raw, fucked out sound of his boyfriend’s voice as he begins to thrust slowly. “Fuck, sweetheart, so good.”

Steve cants his hips upward, meeting the forward motion of Bucky’s hips and whimpering when Bucky leans down and kisses him sweetly.

“Buck,” Steve breathes as the brunet pulls away. “Touch me, _please_.”

“I’ve got you, Stevie,” Bucky whispers as he begins to stroke Steve, twisting his wrist just so on each upstroke until Steve is a shaking, groaning mess.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve moans as his vision begins to white out. “Buck, I’m gonna come.”  
  
“That’s it, Steve. Come on, honey” Bucky’s voice is gravelly with desire and it sends Steve right over the edge, shouting Bucky’s name, his back arching as his come spills across Bucky’s hand and his own stomach.

 

* * *

 

The sight of Steve coming apart below him is the most beautiful thing Bucky’s ever seen. Steve’s fair skin is flushed pink and it’s gleaming with a light sheen of sweat. His blue eyes are swallowed up by the black of his pupils as he gazes up at Bucky, and his lips are red and kiss-swollen, parting deliciously with each sound he makes.

_I think I love you, Steven Rogers._

Bucky groans as much at this realization as he does at the feeling of Steve’s muscles clenching around him as the blond comes. Bucky follows him over the edge, shuddering and sighing Steve’s name as his orgasm overtakes him.

And as Steve leans over to kiss him once Bucky’s pulled out and tossed his condom into the wastebasket, Bucky knows it’s true. Knows he loves this man in his bed and hopes with all of his heart that he’ll find a way to tell him when the time is right.

Bucky grabs a couple of tissues from his bedside table, cleaning Steve up and tossing them into the trash. He rolls out of bed and smiles when Steve raises a quizzical brow.

“Wait here,” Bucky grins. “I’ve got one more surprise.”

Steve chuckles, sitting up and gazing at Bucky fondly. “I’m not sure how you could top what we just did, but by all means, give it a try.”

Steve smiles as Bucky walks back into the room, two dishes of chocolate mousse in hand. “Sex followed by chocolatey goodness. My god, I love you.”

Bucky nearly drops the bowls and Steve’s mouth snaps shut, eyes widening in a completely unnecessary panic.

“I, um-” Steve stammers, flushing and biting his lower lip. “What I meant to say was-”

“Steve,” Bucky grins as he climbs into bed, handing Steve his dish. “It’s ok. I love you too.”

“You do?” Steve’s smile is the brightest thing Bucky’s ever seen, and his heart aches at the sight.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, kissing Steve gently. “Yeah, I do.”

And as the two of them giggle like a couple of lovesick teenagers, spoon-feeding each other dessert, Bucky’s pretty sure he’s never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and for your patience and for being just the best readers anybody could ask for.


End file.
